


Adagio

by Atex



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Гражданская война позади, Стив погибает от пули и благополучно воскресает, но Тони не знает этого. Он делает то, что делает.





	Adagio

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _Я закрываю глаза и вижу тебя,_  
>  Нахожу путь,  
> Который ведет меня  
> Через страдания …  
> …Мне кажется, что солнце погасло,  
> Мысленно обними меня,  
> Я пропадаю без тебя.  
> Скажи, что ты здесь, и я поверю. 
> 
>  
> 
> _«Adagio»_  
> 

Вокруг туман. Ничего кроме белесой пелены перед глазами. Он даже хуже темноты. Он обездвиживает, делает беспомощным, засасывает в свои недра, чтобы стереть тебя, саму память о тебе. Звенящая тишина давит на уши. Хочется закричать, но нельзя, ведь туман зальется прямо в рот, заполнит тебя изнутри и тогда точно конец.  
Тони с трудом вытягивает подрагивающую руку вперед и делает рывок. Это оказывается нестерпимо больно, будто вырываешься из тисков, которые плотно обхватывали тело. Проклятый туман словно сдирает кожу. Кончики пальцев из последних сил тянутся вперед и неожиданно натыкаются на что-то гладкое и холодное. Тони делает шаг, прилагая все силы. Боль ослепляет не хуже плотной пелены.  
Он вырывается из тумана, как утопающий выныривает из-под толщи воды, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, не понимая, где он и что происходит. Приходится часто-часто моргать, чтобы немного прояснить зрение. Когда очертание собственной руки, вытянутой перед собой, становится достаточно ясным, он запоздало пугается и оборачивается, боясь, что туман утянет обратно в белое ничто, но тот лишь стоит неподвижной стеной. Их разделяет один шаг. От этого становится нестерпимо жутко. Тони отворачивается не в силах больше смотреть на тошнотворный белый.  
Пальцы осторожно касаются чего-то гладкого и прозрачного. Тони неуверенно проводит ладонью по воздуху. Стекло? Наверное, стекло. Очень тонкое и чистое. Что же еще это может быть?  
Он шарит руками по невидимой преграде, но безрезультатно. Со всех сторон проклятый туман, а впереди стена. Руки сами сжимаются в кулаки. Отчаянье не подходит Тони Старку. Он слишком хорош для него. Сердце бешено колотится в груди. «А вдруг именно сейчас реактор перестанет работать?» - мелькает безумная мысль. Он тут же хватается за грудь, ощущая холод металлического предмета под рубашкой. Прислушивается. Ничего. Никакой резкой боли от впившейся в сердце шрапнели, никаких судорог. Тишина. Какое-то время он стоит неподвижно, не зная, что делать.  
Неожиданно он ощущается на себе чей-то взгляд. Да-да, именно так, как пишут в книгах. Тони чувствует, что на него кто-то смотрит. Он поднимает голову и замирает, не веря своим глазам.  
\- Стив… - шепчут онемевшие губы.  
Это и правду он, Капитан Америка, стоит по ту сторону стеклянной стены в своей привычной сине-бело-красной форме. Немного потрепанной и выцветшей, но такой знакомой. Маску Стив почему-то не надел, и светлые волосы свободно падают на лоб, делая бравого Капитана совсем юным. Голубые глаза смотрят внимательно и нежно. Они всегда так смотрели на Тони, даже когда он был недостоин этого.  
\- Господи, Стив, - выдыхает Тони и тянет к нему руку, но вновь натыкается на проклятое стекло, забыв о нем. Кончики пальцев упираются в скользкую поверхность, по телу проходит дрожь. Стив тоже прикладывает руку к стеклу напротив его, будто хочет прикоснуться. На губах проявляет легкая улыбка. В ней столько сожаления, печали, того, что никогда не будет высказано вслух. Пальцы Стива, наверное, очень горячие. Должны быть такими. Тони отчетливо помнит это. Черт побери, да они могу просто прожечь это дурацкое стекло!  
Губы Стива шевелятся. Он что-то говорит, но Тони не слышит.  
\- Не понимаю… - бормочет он. – Я не понимаю тебя.  
Стив качает головой, снова улыбается, пристально смотрит Тони в глаза. Ему начинает казаться, что это длится целую вечность. Но даже вечность имеет свойство кончаться. Парадокс имени Тони Старка.  
Стив поворачивается, и, не говоря ни слова, начинает удаляться от стены, разделяющей их.  
\- Нет! Нет! Стив, пожалуйста! Нет! Стой!  
Тони сам не замечает, когда начинает кричать и неистово бить кулаком по стеклу.  
«Ну же! Ну же дурацкая стекляшка!!» - стучит в голове в такт ударам.  
Он бьет изо всех сил, ударяется о гладкую поверхность всем телом. Ничего. Нет даже маленькой трещинки.  
\- Остановись. Прошу.  
Силы покидают Тони так же быстро, как появились. И вот он чувствует себя тряпичной куклой, которая не в состоянии что-либо сделать, она может только лежать в углу несуразной кучей. Руки соскальзывают с непреодолимой преграды, безвольно обвисая вдоль тела. Он утыкается лбом в холодное стекло и шепчет как помешанный:  
\- Прости меня, Стив. Это я во всем виноват. Только я один. Я всё испортил. Всё потерял. Потерял тебя. Я допустил это. Не оказался рядом. Прости… Стив. Не бросай меня. Не бросай. Умоляю.  
Если бы кто-то когда-то ему сказал, что Тони Старк будет умолять, он бы посмеялся над этим чокнутым. Если бы кто-то сказал, что Тони Старк не будет помнить себя от горя, он бы не поверил. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал, что сердце Тони Старка будет разбито, он бы только самонадеянно постучал по реактору, показывая свое превосходство.  
Глаза жгло от слез. Боль может превратиться в слезы и течь из глаз, когда её так много, что внутри не остается места.  
Тони пытается дышать, но у него плохо выходит, он лишь сильнее вжимается лбом в стеклянную поверхность. Из-под опущенных ресниц Тони замечает какое-то движение впереди себя и поднимает взгляд.  
Стив снова стоит перед ним. Стоит и с отчаяньем смотрит на него. Потом резко подается вперед и прижимается губами к разгоряченному лбу Тони. Но ничего не происходит. Их по-прежнему разделяет равнодушная преграда.  
В висках стучит рефреном: Стив, Стив, Стив. Он уже не может оторвать взгляд от ярко-голубых глаза. Если бы небо было вполовину таким же красивым, то Тони смотрел бы только на него.  
И вдруг на Тони обрушивается осознание: всё безнадежно. Стив смотрит с такой болью. Он мучается. Чувствует вину. За что? За то, что Тони снова оказался собой и всё испортил? Горькая усмешка касается губ.  
Несильно Тони отталкивается от стены, делая шаг назад, к непроницаемому туману. К этой ненасытной белой твари. Так будет лучше. Будет справедливо.  
\- Прости меня, - снова повторяет он, неотрывно смотря на Стива. Зачем видеть всё остальное, когда есть он?  
Еще маленький шаг назад. Туман тянется к нему, влажно касаясь спины. Губы Стива отчетливо произносят.  
\- Не уходи.  
Тони не слышит этого, но может понять, может почувствовать каждую букву, которую выговаривает его Капитан. Он в нерешительности замирает на границе тумана, вопросительно смотрит на Стива. Тот снова прижимает руку к стеклу. Беззвучное:  
\- Тони, я здесь. Останься.  
Стив просит. И Тони подходит к прозрачной стене, вырываясь из цепких щупалец тумана. Он не может отказать, только не Стиву. Нет. Прикасается указательным пальцем к холоду, проводит невидимую линию, очерчивая скулу Стива.  
\- Я не уйду, если ты просишь, - говорит Тони. – Я вытерплю всё, ради тебя, - его голос дрожит и срывается. - Не уйду.

* * *  
Прозрачная жидкость из капельницы стекает по пластиковой трубке, проникая через иголку под кожу. Кап-Кап. В такт сердцу пищат мониторы, отсчитывая своё, только им понятное, время.  
Стив нежно гладит черные волосы лежащего на постели человека.  
\- Давай же, Тони, открой глаза. Я здесь, рядом. Я больше не оставлю тебя.  
Мониторы продолжают отсчитывать минуты. Воздух в комнате загустел, превращаясь в смолу. Стив застыл в кресле, только пальцы по-прежнему перебирают волосы Тони, изредка касаясь горячего лба. Он будет ждать, сколько потребуется, и никуда не уйдет. Всё чего Стив хочет – обнять Тони. Прижать его к себе, как раньше, и не отпускать. Ни за что не отпускать. Больше он не совершит такой ошибки.


End file.
